AS50/Main
AS50 Customization The A S50 benefits tremendously from the SC 2.5-12x scope. The SC (Splinter Cell) scope features a green center dot and does not suffer from the field of view limitations (black bars) of the standard 2.5-12x scope. Although the game mechanics allow for the rifle to be fire standing upright, from the hip, as well as with a grip the real-world rifle cannot be accurately fired without a bi-pod (or sand bag) to rest the weapon on. In-game the grip is a good option for those who prefer a mobile sniping role. ***** Like many of its high-tier sniper rifle counterparts, while the AS50 is a capable weapon by itself, I would recommend attaching a 2.5-12x scope, as with other sniper rifles, to allow for variable range. Of course,like all sniper rifles, the AS50 is also subject to the grip/bipod debate. While the bipod allows for easier overwatch and long range engagement, the grip provides a markedly better settle time, as well as better aim when one is crouched/standing (for awkward-angle shots). Which one to use is up to personal preference, but I would highly recommend getting one of the two. Due to its semi-low damage output compared to other high-tier sniper rifles, Magnum ammunition is an excellent choice. Also, as a semi-automatic sniper rifle, it is imperative to have an extended magazine. As for the IR designator, it all comes to user preference. Choose wisely. Note that the IR designator will reveal yourself to cloaked recons only. For the most part, the barrel and muzzle attachments are of secondary importance. While they offer minimal increases in certain stats, they offer almost no distinguishable differences, with the exception of the silencer, which removes the bullet trail. Do be cautious using the silencer, because it will noticeably reduce the damage per shot. Total cost of recommended build: ~14,000 AC 042lej (talk) 23:57, January 20, 2015 (UTC) The AS50 is a versatile sniper rifle combining the strengths of semi-automatic rifles, with the strenths of a bolt action rifle. The damage output is not as high as some, but it provides enough punch to seriously damage if not kill an opponent outright. It also has the rate of fire to put another round downrange to either finish off an opponent or switch to another target. The AS50 is definitely a contender for any recon. Indianbagel (talk) 23:34, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Tactics The A S50 lends itself to both the stationary support sniper role as well as the shoot-n-scoot frontline role depending on customization. Its fast rate of fire as compared to the SRS means it is the default choice for suppression sniping and counter sniping although it is worth noting that save for headshots the A S50 lacks the stopping power of the SRS and even with a long barrel and magnum rounds, assaults in particular are capable of taking and surviving a single hit. ***** Because it is a semi-automatic rifle, albeit one with a comparatively lower, it has a much different play style than its high-tier counterparts. While a bolt-action rifle's firing speed depends on both the cycling time and aim time, with the AS50, the only limiting factor is the cycling time, allowing for faster follow-up shots. In particular, this weapon is especially suited for lane overwatch, due to its fast rate of fire, and countersniping, due to its fast 2nd shot. Use this weapon when you have friendlies nearby to finish off close targets, and when you have a clear, open field of view. However, if you are constantly on the front lines, or prone to being flanked, I'd recommend a heavier hitting rifle - it'll make your shots count, and give you a higher chance of survival if you are suddenly attacked at close quarters. 042lej (talk) 05:22, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Players fill this section out with how you use this weapon in combat. Do you flank, rush head out, support...